


The Green Door

by ClaraxBarton



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: Duo visits an adult novelty store for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/gifts).



A/N: Just a one shot to get back into writing, and then I’m going to tackle some prompts and… revisit a fic I’ve abandoned and try to revive it.

A/N 2: For Amberly - thanks so much for all of the support but also, of course, for chatting about this idea!

A/N 3: As always, a thousand thank yous - and still not enough - to Ro for beta reading and always supporting me.

 

Warnings: language, sex

Pairings: 5x2 (ish), 1xR, MxH, 3x5

_ The Green Door _

 

**10:45**

Wufei blinked his eyes open slowly, staring at the slightly blurry screen of his phone as the alarm continued to blare through the speakers, impossibly loud.

He scowled, fumbling to turn it off before he reached past the phone on his nightstand and snagged his glasses.

It was Sunday morning. Why the hell had his alarm gone off when-

_ Fuck _ .

He scrambled out of bed as he remembered last night - or rather, this  _ morning _ at three - when Meilin had called him to say that her flight had been grounded, had apologized and bitched about being stuck in the airport with Hilde, who not only hated flying but hated the smell of airports, and had finally gotten to the  _ point _ of her three a.m. phone call to ask Wufei to run the store on Sunday because she wouldn’t be there.

The store, which opened at eleven on Sundays. 

And for some reason, Wufei had thought that  _ fifteen minutes _ would be enough time to get ready. Wufei, who had spent  _ all _ of Friday and Saturday running the store so that Meilin and Hilde could go skiing, who had been at the store until one a.m. last night closing up, and then not gotten home until five a.m. because he had promised to go see Trowa’s band and one thing had led to another, which had, as usual, led to Wufei drinking  _ just _ enough to ensure the faintest - and most annoying - of hangovers the next day and, again as usual, a rushed, bruising fuck in Trowa’s battered SUV. 

Wufei emptied his bladder, feeling the dull headache already, and he worked his tongue around his dry mouth, asking himself - as he did nearly  _ every _ Sunday morning - why the hell he thought he could still stay out until five in the morning like he had when he was eighteen. 

After brushing his teeth and downing a glass of tap water, Wufei pulled on clean clothes, spent a good three minutes searching for his keys before he found them by the cat food - which thankfully reminded him to feed Nataku - before he slammed out of his apartment.

**10:57**

It was a seven minute drive to the shop from his apartment, and since Wufei was already going to be late, he might as well stop for coffee on the way.

Coffee and a bottle of water.

And a bagel.

It was 11:15 when he finally pulled into the parking lot and, because the universe wasn’t his biggest fan, there was a car parked in the parking lot and a figure clearly visible in the driver’s side, drumming on the steering wheel.

Wufei sighed in irritation - he should have set his alarm earlier. He hated it when other people were late, and he never allowed himself to be late. But it had been a long few days and an exhausting night.

He balanced his coffee, water and bagel in one hand while he fished for his keys with the other, and managed to successfully unlock the front door without incident.

Dropping the food off by the front counter, Wufei worked quickly to get the store ready and, just two minutes later, walked towards the front and flicked on the neon light above the door.

_ The Green Door. _

It had been Meilin’s suggestion - both the name  _ and _ the store.

Wufei was pretty sure that it was all an elaborate and not at all subtle way to give her parents the finger for disowning her when she came out.

Of course, his own parents weren’t exactly  _ comfortable _ with the knowledge that their only child was bisexual, but instead of out-right cutting him off, they preferred to parade attractive and accomplished women in front of him every time he begrudgingly agreed to attend a family event.

They hadn’t been thrilled about the shop either, actually staring at him in open-mouthed shock when he announced that he was using the money he had inherited from his uncle to go into business with his ex-girlfriend and open up an adult novelty store.

He wondered, but hadn’t cared enough to ask, what they told the prospective wives they tried to lure him in with - he doubted his mother was even capable of  _ saying _ the sentence, “My son owns a sex toy shop.”

Probably they lied, or at least attempted to make it sound better - they probably just said he owned his own business, or that he was an investor.

The reality - their queer son sold vibrators, and was just as likely to bring home a man as a woman - was probably something they couldn’t even admit to  _ themselves _ .

Wufei settled behind the counter, turning on the iPad and getting the register set up, and finished off the coffee as he prepared himself for a very, very boring Sunday.

It had been Meilin’s idea to open the store on Sundays, after Hilde, who worked in a head shop down the road, mentioned that  _ they _ had a lot of business on Sundays. Not surprisingly, to Wufei,  _ The Green Door _ only did a slow trickle of business most Sundays.

Since Meilin usually took the Sunday shifts - Wufei didn’t give a damn about honoring the Christian sabbath but he  _ did _ care about sleeping in after his usual late nights on Saturday - it wasn’t usually that big of a deal.

Wufei had only managed a few bites of his bagel when the front door opened and a customer - probably the one who had had to wait for Wufei to arrive - walked in.

Chewing frantically, Wufei looked up.

The customer - a young, lean man dressed in tight, dark jeans and a fitted black t-shirt - had a long braid of brown hair flipped over one shoulder and sunglasses over his eyes that, as Wufei watched, he removed to reveal startling blue eyes.

Wufei swallowed and coughed, catching the man’s attention.

“Morning,” Wufei managed to say after taking a sip of water. “What are you looking for today?”

The man nodded, his cheeks pinking up.

“Morning. I’m just… just looking.”

He sounded nervous, anxious, and his body language - hands shoved into his pockets and shoulders hunched - suggested that he was embarrassed as well.

Wufei let him wander for a few minutes - watching as he looked at the wall of vibrators, the row of butt plugs, and the row of dildos while his blue eyes got progressively wider and his cheeks progressively pinker.

Finally, Wufei walked around the counter and approached him.

“Anything I can help you with?”

The man’s cheeks blazed with color and he shook his head.

“No, no, I’m just… I’m just l-”

“Just looking. So you said. What are you looking  _ for _ ?”

The man turned to Wufei with a scowl.

“I’m not going to steal anything, dude. You don’t need to hover over me or anything.”

“Shame,” Wufei drawled, looking over the man again, “I was curious to see you try to smuggle  _ Black Beauty _ out of here.” He nodded towards the oversized black dildo that sat on display near the front of the store.

The man’s eyes widened comically.

“Dude… I… That thing is fucking huge.”

Wufei smirked, but nodded in agreement - it  _ was _ fairly intimidating.

“Not what you came in for?” he asked.

The man shook his head.

“No, no. I, uh… I’m looking for a... friend. He and his boyfriend broke up and it’s his birthday, so I figured…” the man trailed off and scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks once again pink.

He was, Wufei decided, adorable.

And clearly lying.

Wufei had been doing this for long enough to know that  _ most _ customers who came in looking for gifts for “friends” usually weren’t nervous about it - unless the  _ friend _ was really themselves.

“That’s very considerate of you, and unfortunate for him,” Wufei said, fighting to keep his voice neutral.

The man shrugged, hands back in his pockets.

“I mean, it was mutual or whatever, I guess. Only really shit thing was having to get a new apartment, you know - two years living together and…” he trailed off and shook his head. “Anyway. Just wanted to get him something…”

Wufei nodded, and then gestured at the rows around them.

“What kind of toy is your friend interested in?”

The man looked a little panicked as he looked around again.

“Vibrators, dildos, plugs, rings, masturbators, nipple toys, probes, prostate toys, anal beads, pornography?”

“Uh… I mean, he’s… you know, I guess pretty vanilla or whatever?” The man’s cheeks were once again red, and he bit the corner of his lower lip. “So...I… I guess a vibrator?”

Wufei gestured towards the wall of vibrators, organized by color at Meilin’s insistence, so that it presented a giant rainbow that took up the back wall of the store. Because of the color organization, anal vibrators and vaginal vibrators were mixed together, and Wufei had, more than once, had to tell female customers that the toy they had chosen was likely to be unfulfilling.

He walked over, the other man following him slowly, and decided that, instead of asking him for any specifics - size, style - he should just show him a few.

“This is one of our most popular,” he said, and picked up a clear blue vibrator. “The Blue Dolphin,” Wufei said, his lips twisting into a smirk. “Totally waterproof - so you can use it in the shower or in bed.”

“Er, not me - my friend.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Wufei held the vibrator out, but the man just stared at it.

He took it back and twisted the bottom dial, starting the vibrator going on a low speed.

The man’s eyes widened.

“It’s variable speed and only an inch wide, so it’s pretty slim.”

“Uh huh.”

Wufei couldn’t tell if the man was just overwhelmed or unimpressed, so he turned it off and set it back on the shelf before stepping around the man to reach for another vibrator, this one a pearlescent turquoise. 

“This is the Midnight Vibrator - the shaft is curved, so it’s better for prostate stimulation.”

“It’s bigger,” the man said.

Wufei nodded in agreement.

“Seven inches long, an inch and a half wide… I’m not sure what your friend is used to; do you think he wants something slimmer?”

“No, no - bigger is better. I mean - not like  _ big _ ,” the man gestured towards  _ Black Beauty _ again, “but, like… seven inches is fine. Right?”

Wufei felt his lips twitch at the man’s need for support on this.

“Yes. It’s a pretty standard size in vibrators. On the larger size, but not  _ huge _ .”

The man nodded, sighed, and once again refused to touch the vibrator when Wufei held it out.

So, once again, Wufei turned it on to demonstrate the vibration control.

“It’s not waterproof - you can still wash it with soap and water, but it can’t be submerged. It’s also made out of PVC, not silicone.”

“Oh. PVC? Like… the really bad shit?”

Wufei, who regularly donated to GreenPeace and routinely wrote and called both his elected representatives to push for more sustainable energy production and pollution controls, couldn’t help but sneer and nod.

“Uh, I think I’ll pass.”

Wufei took the man over to the far end of the wall, where rows of black vibrators stood out against the colorful wall.

“Tom of Finland makes some of my favorite vibrators,” Wufei said, picking up the somewhat intimidating vibrator that consisted of five stacked balls.

The man bit his lip.

“That looks pretty big.”

Wufei nodded in agreement.

“It’s nine and a half inches - seven inches that you can insert - but it is two inches wide.” So pretty big, he agreed. “Too big?”

The man hesitated.

“No, I don’t think so. I mean… I think my friend might… appreciate that.”

Wufei held out the vibrator and, once again, the man just stared at it like it was a poisonous snake.

“You’re already here. You might as well touch it,” Wufei pointed out.

The man very gingerly accepted the black vibrator, and Wufei turned it on to the lower vibration speed.

“It has two speeds,” he said, watching the man swallow hard and lick his lips before again biting his lower lip.

He was, Wufei amended his earlier thought, sexy as hell when he did that. Adorable, yes, but sexy as hell too. 

“It also has three different vibration patterns - so a lot of options to figure out what you like best. What your  _ friend _ likes best,” Wufei corrected himself.

The man nodded, his long fingers running over the smooth black surface of the vibrator.

“What’s it made of?”

“Silicone. It’s also not porous - so you can used water based lubricants. And, of course, it’s hypoallergenic.” Wufei tapped the top, and then the bottom ball, with his index finger. “These two are the most powerful - in terms of vibration - so it’s decent for prostate stimulation. Not great, but better than most vibrators.”

“Do you… do you think something else would be better?”

“For prostate stimulation?”

The man nodded, and Wufei smirked.

“Of course there is. Let’s put this back - unless you wanted to hang onto it?”

The man passed it over with a sheepish look, and Wufei took him away from the wall of vibrators and towards the row of mostly black prostate toys.

The man’s eyes were wider than ever, and Wufei could understand why. The prostate stimulators were shaped very differently than any of the vibrators or dildos that the man had looked at previously, or was likely to be familiar with considering his level of nervousness. 

“The Rocks Off line is really good.” Wufei indicated the top shelf. “I have the Rude-Boy and the Bad-Boy. Both are silicone, decent sized, and, because of the bullet vibrator, it’s going to give you very intense orgasms.”

“You… have a lot of these.”

Wufei shrugged.

“It’s good to know the products I’m selling.”

“Sure, but you’re…” the man gestured at Wufei, and Wufei arched an eyebrow.

“I’m what?”

“I don’t know… I just… figured a guy like you wouldn’t really  _ need _ to use something fake or…”

Wufei snorted a laugh.

“There’s nothing fake about pleasure, and I think it’s important for  _ everyone _ to be able to give themselves pleasure and appreciate their own body. There’s no shame in using a toy to get off solo - or to enhance sex with a partner.”

The man sighed, and his shoulders relaxed.

“Yeah?”

“Of course. Now, these work by inserting this end into the rectum, while  _ this _ end nestles against your perineum so you feel vibrations against your prostate from two directions.”

“Wow.”

The man accepted the Rude-Boy that Wufei handed him, gingerly thumbing on the bullet vibrator himself and, once again, biting his lower lip.

“It’s… not as big as the regular vibrators.”

“No,” Wufei agreed. “Most of these are only four or five inches of insertable length. This one,” he picked up a three point massager, “is just a little longer and has three points of vibration.”

“Three? Where does the third point go?”

Wufei smirked at the man’s reaction.

“Supposedly, it’s another stimulation along the rectum. I don’t know - I haven’t tried it. But it  _ is _ bigger.”

“Right.”

The man looked between the three point vibrator and the Rude-Boy still merrily vibrating away in his hand.

“Bigger isn’t always better,” Wufei said.

The man smirked, and then snorted a laugh.

“Yeah. Fair enough. Okay… I guess… let’s go with the Rude-Boy?”

Wufei took the test vibrator back from him and picked up one of the unopened boxes on the shelf. He passed it over and the man took the box with both hands, cheeks once again flushed.

“Do you want to get lube and cleaner - while you’re here?”

“Huh?”

“For your friend. In case he… didn’t take lube with him when he moved. And in any case, you should clean toys before and after every use.”

“Oh. Right. Uh, sure. He could use some lube.”

Wufei picked up a spray bottle of cleaner and then took the man towards the display of anal lubricants.

It was at that moment that the bell over the door rang, signaling the entrance of another customer.

The man swore, fumbling with the box he held, and dropped it.

Wufei picked it up for him, passing it over and noticing the man’s bright red cheeks.

“I’ll be right with you,” Wufei called out to the man and woman who stepped inside.

“No, no,” the braided man mumbled, “I’m uh, I’m fine. I can get the lube without any help.”

“You know what kind he uses?”

The man gave Wufei an exasperated look, and Wufei had to smirk slightly.

“Just go up to the counter when you’re ready,” Wufei told him.”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

Wufei watched him walk over towards the lube, and then turned to walk over to the couple perusing DVDs.

After pointing out the collection of BDSM films when they asked, Wufei noticed the braided man was standing awkwardly by the register.

He moved over to him, taking the bottle of System JO lube from him, the cleaner and the Rude-Boy box.

“Anything else?” Wufei asked as he rang up the purchases. “Any films or other toys?”

“No, I think this is probably a good start.”

Wufei nodded in agreement, waiting while the man swiped his debit card and entered in his PIN number. 

Wufei bagged the items and slipped in the store’s business card.

“If you have any questions - or your  _ friend _ does - feel free to call.”

“Yeah?” The man raised an eyebrow.

“Of course. I’m Wufei, by the way.”

“Duo,” the man held out a hand, and Wufei shook it. “I, uh, appreciate the help. For my friend.”

They shared a smirk.

“My pleasure,” Wufei assured him.

Duo let go of his hand and stepped away, walking towards the front door and then pausing as he looked back at Wufei.

It was Wufei’s turn to arch an eyebrow, and Duo drew in a deep breath and walked back.

His cheeks were once again pink.

“Look, uh, I don’t know if… I mean, this is probably way off base and you probably get asked out at work all of the time, and it’s probably annoying as fuck, but if you- I mean, would you- Could I-”

Wufei picked up another store card, his movements halting Duo’s rambling.

He wrote his cell number on the back of the card.

“Why don’t you call me sometime - you can tell me how the Rude-Boy worked out. And you can ask me out when I’m not at work.”

Duo took the card, his lips turning up into a happy smirk and his eyes glittering.

“Yeah, okay. I will.”

 

-o-

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N1: So, decided to write a sequel to this. I’ve had a few people ask and, well, the mood struck me.

A/N2: Thank you always to Ro for editing. And to Kangfu-CB for Enabling.

 

Warnings: sex, language

Pairings: 2x5, 3x5, 2x3x5, Rx1, MxH

 

_ The Green Door _

Chapter Two

 

“So, how does it feel to be old?”

 

Wufei arched his eyebrow at the question, at the smug look on Trowa’s face as the other man took a long sip of his beer, clearly savoring Wufei’s disgruntlement.

 

“I’m not old,” he balked.

 

It was Trowa’s turn to raise an eyebrow. He sat his beer bottle, now nearly empty, back on the table between them.

 

They were at  _ Hop’s Place _ , the not-quite dive bar that Trowa preferred to visit when they went out during the week. The bar wasn’t Wufei’s favorite, from the dim lighting to the questionably-sticky floors, counters and tabletops, but it was close to Trowa’s house, and not that far from Wufei’s. He knew that part of the reason Trowa kept insisting they go there was because he enjoyed pushing Wufei to the edge of his comfort zone, enjoyed getting to smirk at Wufei as he gingerly,  _ futilely _ tried to wipe off the surfaces he encountered. And Wufei, of course, was too damn stubborn to simply insist they go somewhere else. Like the bar literally across the street, that might be dull but at least was  _ clean _ .

 

Of course,  _ Hop’s Place _ featured a wide array of locally-brewed beers, including the craft beers that Trowa’s family made. His sister - the brains, as Wufei liked to say - ran the company, while Trowa traveled the region and, more recently, the country, setting up distribution deals.

 

“You turn thirty next week,” Trowa pointed out.

 

Wufei blinked in surprise, ready to deny it, but then he thought about it.

 

_ Shit _ .

 

He did turn thirty next week. He sighed and closed his eyes.  _ That _ was probably why he had three new messages from his mother and two missed calls from his father. 

 

They had had one of their regularly-scheduled family shouting matches two weeks ago, when Wufei came over for dinner only to be ambushed with Esther Cho, his mother’s newest attempt to lure him into heterosexuality. Esther, in her final year of residency, was everything Wufei’s parents wanted for him - from a good family, with a promising career in family medicine ahead of her and the proper, demonstrated respect for both her parents and his. The most frustrating thing about the entire dinner, Wufei was forced to admit - privately, and only inside his own head - was that, if Esther hadn’t been foisted off onto Wufei by his mother, if he had met her literally  _ anywhere _ else, he would have been interested in her. She was funny, brilliant, and her smile left her eyes twinkling with mischief and her lips tilting just enough to convey deeper, more reserved amusement.

 

His mother had caught him staring at Esther one time too many, and after Wufei’s prospective bride left, Wufei helped his mother clear the table and the fight began. Because Wufei’s father said it was a  _ sign _ of Wufei’s abhorrent ways that he wanted to help wash dishes, and then his mother argued that clearly Wufei was just confused - that he and Esther would settle down in  _ no time, _ and the girl was clearly nothing like Meilan, who should be  _ ashamed _ of herself, living openly with that  _ woman _ \- that _ white _ woman, no less, and- 

 

And it had spiraled down from there. Wufei had left, hours and several broken plates later, in an angry huff, and he hadn’t answered their calls or texts since. 

 

“You turned thirty two months ago,” Wufei had to point out to Trowa, desperate to change the topic, desperate not to think about the fact that he  _ was _ getting old.

 

Trowa snorted and held up a finger to signal their waiter for another round.

 

“I know. I was there, drinking out of a cowboy hat, suffering through lap dances for two hours.”

 

Wufei rolled his eyes.

 

“Suffering? Is that what you call it? You sure as hell didn’t  _ look _ like you were suffering.”

 

Trowa shrugged.

 

“That’s because I’m an exceptional actor.”

 

“You’re at least exceptionally delusional,” Wufei muttered.

 

Trowa reached across the table and tapped one long finger on Wufei’s nose.

 

“Pot,” the auburn-haired man said with a smirk, “meet kettle.”

 

Wufei rolled his eyes, ready to offer up a quip, but then his phone started to ring.

 

It was still fairly early, only eight at night, which meant the store was still open. Wufei made it a point to keep his phone always on and in easy reach during business hours, ever since the time that Meilan had locked herself out of the store in the dead of winter and had had to walk the two miles to Wufei’s house and interrupt an afternoon of athletic and rather fantastic sex with a man whose name Wufei couldn’t remember. Kevin? Colin?  _ Quatre _ .

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, but didn’t recognize the number.

 

Still, he answered the phone.

 

“Hello?” He had also learned not to immediately answer with his own name, not after more than a few calls from acquaintances of his mother or angry, tearful calls from his own exes.

 

“Uh, Wufei?” The voice on the other end of the line sounded a little hesitant, male, and unfamiliar.

 

“Yes, this is Wufei. Who is this?”

 

“It’s Duo. Duo Maxwell. Well, Duo. I don’t think I told you my last name- I mean, it was on the credit card and all, but you- you probably didn’t even look and it’s-”

 

Wufei interrupted the rush of words, amused.

 

“Duo. What can I do for you?”

 

“Er, well, I was- You said I should give you a call, sometime, if I wanted to ask you out.”

 

Wufei frowned and tried to rack his brain. He didn’t remember a Duo. That previous weekend, at the club where Trowa’s band played, Wufei had flirted with quite a few people, men and women. For the life of him, he didn’t remember giving out his phone number, though. Not when he had gone there with the sole intention of going home with Trowa. 

 

“I, uh, came by the store a few weeks ago? You helped me pick out something, and I sort of asked you out and-”

 

“ _ Duo _ ,” Wufei remembered now. The long-haired white guy, whose eyes were a fascinating shade of blue, and who had blushed and stammered his way through the lie of being at  _ The Green Door _ to buy a vibrator for his  _ friend _ . “Yes, I remember you.” 

 

He had been mildly disappointed when Duo hadn’t called him sometime that next week, but had written the encounter and the other man off entirely after that. It wasn’t the first time a cute guy had asked him out at work, and it wouldn’t be the last.

 

Across the table, Trowa was putting on quite the show of examining his nails, a look of long-suffering boredom on his face. Wufei rolled his eyes at him, and Trowa smirked in response.

 

“Oh. Good. That’s good. I- How have you been?”

 

“I’ve been well. And you? Enjoying your Rude Boy?” Wufei had to tease.

 

Trowa’s eyes widened, and he shifted, leaning his elbows on the table, interest now fully on Wufei. Wufei kicked the other man under the table, but Trowa just trapped Wufei’s leg between his own, almost jerking him off of his own seat.

 

“I- Yeah, it’s been… really nice,” Duo admitted, and then chuckled ruefully. “I really appreciate your help.”

 

“Of course, I was happy to be of assistance. But that’s not why you called, is it?” he prompted.

 

“No- no, uh, no. Sorry. I used to be pretty good at this, or, well, I didn’t used to suck this much.” Wufei could hear the other man sigh in frustration, and he remembered Duo’s story, about his “friend” who had broken up with his boyfriend of two years. 

 

“You’re doing fine,” Wufei assured him, trying to jerk his leg free of Trowa’s. The other man just reached under the table with his right arm and pressed his palm over Wufei’s thigh, slowly running his fingers over the inseam of Wufei’s jeans.

 

Wufei’s glare did nothing to deter him, and with a frustrated sigh of his own, Wufei shifted in his seat, opening his legs a little, trying to make himself more comfortable and  _ maybe _ intentionally giving Trowa more access to  his leg. And areas further north.

 

“So, uh, any chance you’d like to go out with me?”

 

“Yes,” Wufei said, “I would.” 

 

Trowa had taken the hint, and, still smirking, was running his thumb further up the inseam of Wufei’s jeans, teasing at Wufei’s crotch.

 

Their waiter finally arrived with another round of beers, but Trowa didn’t pause in his teasing, fingers still sending sparks of sensation along Wufei’s nerve endings even as he winked at the waiter and thanked him for the drinks.

 

“Are you free this Saturday?” Duo asked.

 

“I am, any time after four.” Meilan was running a community event at the store Saturday night, an event specifically geared towards lesbian couples, and they had agreed that it would be best if Wufei let her man the store alone. Or woman the store, as it was. Instead, he was saddled with the Sunday shift, which meant he would  _ not _ be staying out until 5am.

 

“Great, that’s great. We could get dinner, maybe? I work until six, but I could pick you up after that, or meet you somewhere?”

 

“Do you like sushi?” Wufei asked, breath catching as Trowa pressed just  _ so _ . He flushed and glared at Trowa, who simply repeated the gesture until Wufei found himself squirming in his seat.

 

“I do, yeah. There’s this great place over on-”

 

“Main?” Wufei interrupted.

 

Duo laughed, and the sound had Wufei’s own lips curving in response. Duo’s laugh, even his embarrassed laugh, was nice. Warm, rich, washing over Wufei in a surprisingly pleasant way. Especially coupled with the things Trowa was doing to him.

 

Wufei inched his legs even farther apart, ignoring the glitter of suppressed amusement in Trowa’s eyes. The other man slid his hand over Wufei’s thighs, hand molding to the hardening bulge of Wufei’s cock.

 

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Duo agreed. “Sushi on Main. I can call in reservations for us at seven?”

 

“Sounds good,” Wufei said, a little breathless now as he tried not to rock into Trowa’s hand slowly, maddeningly stroking over him.

 

“Great. I’ll meet you there. I’m looking forward to it, Wufei.” Duo said his name perfectly, syllables rolling off of his tongue in such a way that Wufei found himself shivering. 

 

Trowa grinned openly, mistaking the expression for a reaction to his ministrations.

 

“Me too,” Wufei assured him, and then hung up the phone. He dropped it to the tabletop, wincing as it didn’t bounce but instead fell with a  _ thud _ that even sounded sticky.

 

He glared at Trowa, who looked not at all repenentent. 

 

Of course, the fact that Wufei was flushed, his cock hard and his breathing shallow, probably didn’t make Trowa feel all that regretful.

 

“You’re impossible,” Wufei growled.

 

“Don’t I know it,” Trowa agreed.

 

They had grown up together, had gone to high school and then college together, had spent years denying that there was any sexual attraction between them before finally giving in during their junior year of college. It had been a disaster. The sex had been amazing - spectacular, even - since they trusted each other enough to experiment, to push and give and take. But the fights had been spectacular in an entirely different way. Wufei, used to the shouting matches at home, used to Meilan always arguing with him over  _ every single thing _ , had assumed that that was simply how people did things. It wasn’t how Trowa did things - Wufei yelled, and Trowa retreated. He hoarded his frustrations, his insecurities, and eventually, when they became too much, his anger was cold and miserable and cutting. 

 

They were, perhaps, too familiar with each other. When they graduated, Wufei moved home and went into business with Meilan while Trowa went on to graduate school, traveling up to New York to get his MBA and coming back two years later.

 

Two years in which they had exchanged emails, texts and phone calls. Two years in which they had both realized that the only relationship between them that could realistically work was friendship.

 

_ With benefits _ , Trowa was always quick to add, smirking. Because the sex really  _ was _ amazing.

 

And they cared about each other, understood each other, and, in ways that Wufei still couldn’t quite define, needed each other.

 

“So,” Trowa finally released Wufei’s leg and then jerked Wufei’s chair closer to his own. “Tell me about this Rude Boy of yours.”

 

-o-

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

A/N1: So, decided to write a sequel to this. I’ve had a few people ask and, well, the mood struck me.

A/N2: Thank you always to Ro for editing. And to Kangfu-CB for Enabling.

 

Warnings: sex, language

Pairings: 2x5, 3x5, 2x3x5, Rx1, MxH

 

_ The Green Door _

Chapter Three

  
  


Wufei arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early, a little proud of himself for not being late. He valued punctuality, but he wasn’t always the best at it. There always seemed to be one more  _ thing _ that he had to do before he could get to where he needed to go.

 

Of course, it was would just his luck, and karmic retribution, if Duo turned out to be fifteen minutes late or something.

 

Fully expecting to be waiting for at least twenty minutes, Wufei walked into the restaurant and was surprised to see Duo, who he recognized instantly, sitting at the bar, a rocks glass filled with something clear and colorless in front of him.

 

Duo looked up when the door opened, clearly mid-bite on an ice cube, and despite the classical Baroque musical playing at a soft volume in the restaurant, Wufei distinctly heard the crunch of Duo’s molars obliterating the cube.

 

The man had his hair loose tonight, falling just past his shoulders in a cascade of rich chestnut that Wufei found himself very eager to touch. To pull.

 

That wasn’t the only enticing thing about him. He was dressed in solid black - black jeans, black boots and a black button-up shirt, the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to reveal tanned forearms and a tattoo on his right arm that Wufei couldn’t quite make out.

 

Duo grinned, the expression slow and warm as it spread across his face, and it felt only natural to smile back at him.

 

Wufei waited while the other man got off his bar stool, pulled out his wallet, and paid for his drink before tossing it back in one go and then approaching Wufei.

 

“Hey,” Duo said, still grinning.

 

“It’s good to see you again,” Wufei said, meaning it. 

 

Duo’s grin grew.

 

“Yeah? It’s good to see you, too. You look nice.” Duo’s blue gaze raked over him, an appreciative gleam in his eyes as he took in Wufei’s trim physique, the fitted, shawl-collared violet sweater he wore, and the dark wash jeans that were tight enough to draw attention to his thighs and ass. 

 

“So do you,” Wufei assured him, and Duo’s lips twitched. He shrugged one shoulder, but instead of demurring, he gestured towards the hostess not-so patiently waiting for them to get over their awkward first date dialogue.

 

“Reservations for Maxwell,” Duo said.

 

The woman nodded.

 

“Of course. Right this way.” She gathered two sets of menus, separate sushi menus, and then gestured for them to follow her into the restaurant.

 

It was fairly full at this time on a Saturday night, and they were led to a table near the back so small that their knees bumped together under the table.

 

Duo grinned at that.

 

“Playing footsie on the first date?” Duo teased. “You move fast.”

 

Wufei chuckled and rolled his eyes.

 

He was a little surprised - Duo had seemed very nervous on the phone the other night, and he had been similarly anxious at the store all those weeks ago. 

 

What was it he had said?

 

_ I used to be pretty good at this, or, well, I didn’t used to suck this much. _

 

Apparently, there was some merit to those words.

 

Their waiter arrived to take their drink orders - waters and two bottles of coedo shiro - before leaving them to peruse the menus.

 

“We usually just-” Duo started, and then instantly stopped, scowling down at the menu.

 

“What?” Wufei prompted him.

 

“Nothing. Sorry.” Duo shook his head. “I was just being an idiot. Um. Anyway.” Duo shot him a rueful smile. “Are you one of those people who likes to share a bunch of sushi, or do you prefer to do your own thing?”

 

Wufei frowned, still wondering what Duo had been about to say, wondering why he was an idiot, but then he put it together.

 

Duo had been about to comment on what he had done with his ex - had likely been about to say that he and the nebulous  _ other _ used to share different sushi orders.

 

Wufei shrugged.

 

“I’ve done it both ways. Which do you prefer?”

 

The question took Duo a little aback.

 

“I… You know, I’ve always wanted to try the Uni Flight - all the different sea urchin things? But my ex was never a fan and…” Duo trailed off with a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

 

Wufei shrugged again.

 

“You don’t need to apologize. I know you broke up recently, and that you dated your ex for a long time. I’m sure you’ve spent a lot of time recently figuring out how to untangle your lives. I would hate for you to think you can’t talk about it.”

 

Duo gave him a look.

 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’ve been doing. But you don’t want to hear about that - not on a  _ date, _ for fuck’s sake, and-”

 

“Get the Uni Flight. I was thinking about the Nigiri Flight myself. So this works out perfectly.”

 

The waiter returned with their drinks, depositing a bowl of steamed edamame between them before taking their orders and promising to check on them again soon.

 

Duo reached for one slender green bean eagerly, fingers fiddling with it, making no attempt to eat it.

 

Wufei eat three of the things while Duo sat there in silence.

 

“You already know what I do for a living,” Wufei said. “What do you do?”

 

“Oh.” Duo finally ate the piece of edamame in his hands and then discarded the shell. “I work at the library over on Hamilton.”

 

“You’re a librarian?” Wufei couldn’t help but smirk at the very notion of  _ him _ dating a librarian. Trowa was going to lose it when Wufei told him.  _ Meilan _ , if she ever found out, would never let him live it down.

 

Duo arched an eyebrow. 

 

“You say that like you don’t believe me?”

 

“No, no - I saw you read the care instructions on the back of your… purchase. I know you can read. You just aren’t what I picture when I think of librarians.”

 

Duo snorted. 

 

“It takes a little more than mere reading comprehension - and I left my glasses and cardigan at work. We rotate them out, you know.”

 

“That makes sense. Cost efficient, too,” Wufei nodded.

 

Duo grinned.

 

“Yeah, but Alex is like eight inches taller and forty pounds heavier than me, so he always stretches it out.”

 

Wufei chuckled, and passed Duo another piece of edamame.

 

Their fingers brushed as Duo took it, eyes sparkling as he munched on it.

 

“I’ve read a few books,” Wufei said, and Duo’s lips twitched.

 

“Have you? I’m impressed. For work or recreationally?”

 

Wufei smirked, sliding the empty shell from between his lips slowly and sensually before depositing it in the discard bowl. Duo’s eyes were glued to his mouth.

 

“My work is mostly geared  _ towards _ recreation,” he pointed out, and then leaned forward and pitched his voice lower. “But I do read things that aren’t entirely devoted to sex.”

 

“Not entirely, huh?” 

 

Wufei decided that, as endearing as nervous Duo was,  _ this _ Duo - flirting back, a wicked curve to his full lips and his blue eyes dancing between blue and violet - was every bit, if not more alluring.

 

“Hm. Some of the books don’t even have pictures. Just words.”

 

Duo’s eyes widened comically.

 

“Wow. I  _ am _ impressed.” Duo was the one to hold out edamame to Wufei this time, and their eyes held as they made the exchange, as Wufei’s fingers stroked over Duo’s before taking it.

 

Duo sat back in his chair and took a sip of his beer, letting the atmosphere between them simmer.

 

“What genre do you go for? Sorry. I was going to let it go and say something flirty instead, but you piqued my interest, and I  _ am _ a book nerd.”

 

Wufei chuckled, and Duo joined him, a little rueful, and Wufei appreciated that Duo’s humor had a bit of self-deprecation to it. 

 

“Mostly science fiction, some history. I just finished Kim Stanley Robinson’s new book -  _ 2140 _ ?”

 

Duo nodded and sat up a bit straighter in his seat, eyes taking on an entirely different kind of gleam.

 

“Yeah, it was great, huh? The guy’s brilliant - I’ve been a fan of his ever since I stole my brother’s copy of  _ Red Mars _ back when I was in like fifth grade.”

 

“ _ Red Mars _ ? I’ve only read this one, and  _ The Years of Rice and Salt _ .”

 

“Yeah - it’s the first of a trilogy.  _ Red Mars, Green Mars, Blue Mars _ . It’s about terraforming Mars, and they are- they’re dense. Like  _ 2140 _ , but so spectacular and worth the investment.”

 

“I’ll have to add them to my list.” Wufei said. 

 

Duo’s enthusiasm was infectious, and they spent the next several minutes sharing their favorite books, complaining about terrible film adaptations, and then, as their food was set down in front of them, Duo drew in a deep breath and then released it in a sigh.

 

Wufei arched an eyebrow at him as Duo pointed his chopsticks at Wufei.

 

“Okay. I was going to save this for the second date, but I can’t. I gotta know right now.”

 

It was on the tip of his tongue to tease Duo for his confidence about a  _ second _ date, but he imagined that Duo probably wouldn’t react all that well to that kind of dig.

 

“Alright,” Wufei gave a sigh of his own, “ Michael Keaton was the best Batman.”

 

Duo stared at him and then laughed, the sound bright and warm, rich in a way that made Wufei want to hear him laugh again. Preferably when they were naked and Wufei could  _ feel _ the sound.

 

“Okay, well,  _ that _ was definitely getting saved for date number two, but I’m relieved we’re on the same page there.” Duo leaned forward. “Star Wars?”

 

“If I told you I liked  _ The Phantom Menace _ , what would you do?”

 

“I’d ask for the check immediately,” Duo responded.

 

“Hm. Then it’s a good thing I pretend the prequels don’t exist.”

 

“Only way to keep yourself sane,” Duo agreed with a sage nod.

 

Wufei smirked.

 

“If you’d asked me that question five years ago, my answer would have been  _ Empire _ .”

 

Duo nodded in agreement.

 

“But now?”

 

“ _ Rogue One _ ,” Wufei shrugged. 

 

Duo’s smile was broad, and Wufei couldn’t help but feel a little dazzled. The man even had a  _ dimple _ . It was on the opposite side of his mouth than Trowa’s dimple was - not that the man ever smiled enough for Wufei to really see it. And  _ that _ was a realization that was going to inspire a lot of late-night fantasies, Wufei was sure.

 

“Same,” Duo agreed. “So fucking same. I was blown away by it. I still- I think I’m still processing it two years later.”

 

Wufei nodded in complete agreement.

 

They ate their meals in relative silence, punctuated by a handful of other pop-culture temperature checks that had them aligned on almost everything.

 

Duo, despite showing general good taste, actually  _ enjoyed _ the new  _ Batman _ franchise.

 

Wufei refused to acknowledge any fault in the  _ Avengers _ films. 

 

They finished their meals and negotiated a split of the check - Duo insisting he pay, and then scoffing when Wufei suggested that  _ he _ should pay - and then walked out of the restaurant together.

 

There was a slight chill in the evening air, and Duo rolled the sleeves of his shirt down as they walked down the sidewalk together, shoulders bumping, towards the public parking lot near the park downtown.

 

“This was nice,” Duo said as they neared the rows of cars.

 

“It was,” Wufei agreed, and then, because he was curious and had a hard time not being blunt, he added a question. “Was this your first date since you broke up?”

 

Duo shrugged, and then nodded.

 

“Yeah. I mean. I did the whole thing where I took the train to Philly and did the drunken hook-up thing a few times. Cleanse the palate or whatever - but this is the first  _ date _ date I’ve been on.”

 

“Cleanse the palate? How did that work?”

 

Duo snorted.

 

“Not all that well. I actually said  _ his _ name while this other guy was fucking me. That went over like a ton of bricks.”

 

“I can only imagine,” Wufei agreed, sympathetic. He had never been with one person for more than a few months, preferring instead to keep his relationships casual, and very open. But Duo had been with the same person for two years, and while Wufei didn’t know the details of their relationship beyond that, not really, he could imagine it was difficult to move on.

 

They came to a stop beside Wufei’s car.

 

“Where are you parked?” he asked Duo.

 

“Oh, I walked. I just live a few blocks away,” Duo made a vague gesture in the same direction as the library where he apparently worked.

 

“Don’t tell me you live beside the library?”

 

Duo ducked his head.

 

“ _ No. _ I live across the street.”

 

Wufei, who drove down Hamilton sometimes to avoid the traffic on Main Street, tried to picture the house across from the library. It was a Craftsman bungalow, he thought, covered in cedar shake shingles stained a rich, dark brown.

 

“Want a ride home?” he offered.

 

Duo looked at him, considering.

 

“Yeah,” he finally said. “That would be nice.”

 

The ride was tense, the silence between them thick with anticipation. Duo restlessly drummed his fingers on his own thighs, eyes fixed on the window to his side.

 

It was also, thankfully, a quick ride.

 

Wufei parked in the driveway, behind a beat-up Subaru SUV.

 

He got out of the car as Duo fiddled with the door handle on his side, and Wufei was glad that he had been right about the house - it was a Craftsman bungalow. He had never stopped to look at it closely, however, and now that he was only feet away from the expansive front porch, he could see the details of a home well cared for.

 

The trim was painted a bright teal, the color standing out even in the dark of night. The door and windows looked original, or at least like they were replicas of the original, hundred-year-old plus house. There was a wooden porch swing, covered with pillows, and a welcome mat in front of the door.

 

It looked far more like a home than Wufei’s apartment, and he wondered at that, remembering what Duo had said about having to find a new place to live.

 

This place didn’t look like the home of a newly-dumped man. 

 

Duo came up to stand beside him, arching an eyebrow at Wufei’s inspection of his home.

 

“It’s a nice place,” Wufei finally said.

 

Duo nodded.

 

“Yeah. I’ve always loved this place, but-” Duo paused and sighed. “Anyway, it went on the market like… five weeks ago? The owners wanted to move down to Florida full-time, and I knew them, and I… Basically, I begged them to let me buy it. I sent them a letter - like, hand-delivered the damn thing with a plate of cookies - and told them how much I wanted to take care of this house, how much I loved seeing the changing seasons through the shake shingles and- Anyway. I closed on it two weeks ago, and just finished moving all of my crap in two days ago. I wanted to get settled, you know?”

 

Wufei could understand the sentiment, even if the idea of buying a  _ house _ after breaking up with a partner of at least two years seemed like a horrifying rebound move to him. Then again, buying a house at  _ all _ seemed like the kind of investment and commitment that Wufei feared most.

 

“So…” Duo shoved his hands into his front pockets and rocked on his heels. “I had a really great time tonight. And I really appreciate you just kind of… letting me stumble my way through this date.”

 

“You didn’t stumble.”

 

Duo snorted.

 

“Yeah, I stumbled. A lot.” He looked over at Wufei. 

 

Wufei shrugged, seeing no reason to argue the point. Instead, he reached out one hand. After a moment, Duo pulled his right hand free of his pocket and slid it into Wufei’s.

 

He laced their fingers together and gently tugged Duo forward, until there were only a few inches separating them.

 

“I had a really great time tonight, too,” Wufei told him.

 

Duo’s lips tilted up, and he leaned closer, nudging his nose against Wufei’s.

 

“Good,” Duo said, and then closed the remaining space between them.

 

Wufei had expected the kiss to be tentative, but Duo’s mouth against his own felt sure and confident, lips still curved upwards, pressing forward just enough to make Wufei shiver and want more.

 

The kiss ended, and Wufei savored the lingering heat of Duo’s lips as he pulled away.

 

“So, about that second date,” Duo said.

 

“What about it?” Wufei asked, staring at Duo’s mouth and wishing the other man would kiss him again.

 

“The Dark Room is showing  _ Contact  _ next Friday and Saturday.”

 

Wufei shook his head. He had already promised Trowa that he would come see his band perform on Saturday, and Wufei had to work the closing shift at  _ The Green Door _ on Friday.

 

“I’m busy,” he apologized, and then paused. “But I  _ do _ have  _ Contact _ on Blu-Ray.”

 

“Yeah? I happen to have a coffee table that is the perfect size for a pizza box.”

 

Wufei chuckled.

 

“What night are you free?” Duo asked, leaning back in and pressing another kiss to the corner of Wufei’s mouth. 

 

Wufei turned his head, capturing Duo’s lips.

 

Their hands shifted, Duo’s wrapping around Wufei’s waist, Wufei’s finally getting a chance to bury themselves in Duo’s hair, and the kiss deepened.

 

Duo’s tongue teased along Wufei’s lips, parting them, and Wufei couldn’t help but make a sound of contentment as their tongues met, as Duo mapped his mouth, as his fingers stroked along Wufei’s spine, as Wufei’s skin seemed to tingle with awareness.

 

“Well?” Duo prompted when they broke for air.

 

“Well what?” Wufei repeated, confused.

 

Duo grinned.

 

“What night are you free?”

 

Wufei felt himself blush, and  _ that _ was a rare enough sensation that he almost stumbled over his next words.

 

“Tuesday and Wednesday.”

 

Duo nodded.

 

“I’m hosting a resume workshop at the library on Wednesday night, but on Tuesday, we close at seven. I can be home by 7:01. 7:02 at the latest.”

 

Wufei snorted a laugh at that, looking at the brick building across the street that housed the library.

 

“That sounds good. I can bring the movie and… beer?” he offered.

 

Duo nodded.

 

“That sounds perfect.”

 

One last, quick kiss, a tantalizing flick of tongue and a surge of heat, and then Duo stepped out of Wufei’s embrace.

 

“See you soon,” Duo said.

 

Wufei could only nod.

 

_ Not _ , Wufei thought ruefully as he got into his car and drove away,  _ soon enough. _

 

-o-

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

A/N1: So, decided to write a sequel to this. I’ve had a few people ask and, well, the mood struck me.

A/N2: Thank you always to Ro for editing. And to Kangfu-CB for Enabling.

 

Warnings: sex, language

Pairings: 2x5, 3x5, 2x3x5, Rx1, MxH

 

_ The Green Door _

Chapter Four

  
  


Wufei loudly cleared his throat and made a show of checking his watch.

 

“It’s 7:08,” he informed Duo as the other man jogged across the street, grin on his face.

 

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry.” Duo bounded up the steps on the porch and came to a stop in front of Wufei. “Forgive me?”

 

Wufei had arrived a few minutes early - maybe that would become a habit where Duo was concerned - and had spent the last fifteen minutes idly swinging on Duo’s porch while waiting for the other man to get off of work.

 

He cocked his head to the side and pretended to consider.

 

“I don’t know. You kept me waiting  _ six minutes _ ,” he mused.

 

“What if I get down on my knees?” Duo offered, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

 

Wufei snorted and rose to his feet.

 

“Not out here. You’ll get us arrested. And then you’ll  _ really _ owe me an apology.”

 

Duo was still grinning as he swooped in for a quick kiss.

 

“It’s good to see you,” Duo said, stepping away and moving to unlock his door.

 

Wufei, admiring the view of Duo’s ass in his khaki pants, nodded in agreement.

 

“It’s good to see you too,” he said aloud when Duo opened the door and stepped to the side.

 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Duo said, making a gesture as Wufei entered.

 

He had to wait for Duo to turn on a few lights to really get a feel for the place.

 

They were standing in the living room, a very plush-looking couch and mismatched armchair off to one side, with a coffee table separating them from a television. Wufei wasn’t at all surprised to see the overflowing bookcases along the walls, and he had to smirk.

 

“Is this part of the library?”

 

Duo rolled his eyes and started to toe off his shoes. Wufei followed his example.

 

“Yeah, it’s one of our special collections,” Duo remarked.

 

“Hm. It’s nice,” Wufei said, meaning the room and the house in general.

 

Duo nodded.

 

“Yeah. It’s weird, though - I started unpacking and realized how much  _ stuff _ was- was his, you know? Like most of the crap on the walls - that was all his. All of the movies were his.”

 

“But not the books?”

 

Duo looked rueful.

 

“I might, ah, have taken a few of his books by accident.”

 

“A librarian making mistakes with  _ books _ ?”

 

Duo’s grin was wolfish.

 

“Sue me,” he said, shrugging.

 

“Not really a priority for me right now,” Wufei said.

 

“Oh yeah, what is?” Duo asked.

 

Wufei kissed him, and Duo hummed in satisfaction.

 

Giving into the fantasy he had been entertaining ever since first  _ meeting _ Duo, Wufei slid his hands into the other man’s hair and tugged, gently, at the roots.

 

Duo’s hum turned into a moan, and he leaned into Wufei, hands coming up around Wufei’s waist.

 

“I like where your priorities are at,” Duo said after the kiss ended.

 

Wufei chuckled, admiring the flush over Duo’s cheeks and the dark tint to his lips.

 

Duo reached back and pulled off the hair tie that had held his hair in a loose tail at the nape of his neck, and Wufei watched the brown locks settle around the other man’s shoulders.

 

“So,” Duo drew Wufei’s attention back to his mouth, “are you hungry? I can call in the pizza order now or…”

 

“Or?” Wufei prompted.

 

One of Duo’s eyebrows arched upwards, and he leaned in close to Wufei’s face, pressing a teasing kiss to Wufei’s cheek, his jaw, his ear.

 

“Or,” Duo whispered, “I can give you a tour, and we can worry about food later.”

 

Duo nipped at Wufei’s earlobe, and Wufei hissed as pleasure jolted through him. He felt his cock start to swell at the contact, at the clear insinuation in Duo’s words and voice.

 

“I  _ am _ a fan of the Arts and Crafts movement,” Wufei managed to say as Duo laved at his ear, tracing the whorls, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth. “And your house is a fine example of the style.”

 

Duo laughed and stood back, eyes dark and amused. He reached for Wufei’s hand.

 

“Can’t say the interior design really follows the outside, so I hope I won’t disappoint you.”

 

Wufei used their joined hands to tug Duo back into his arms, kissing his mouth again, doing his level best to leave them both breathless.

 

“I won’t be disappointed,” Wufei assured him.

 

The tour, as it was, consisted of them breezing through the kitchen, Duo gesturing vaguely towards the gas range and the enormous porcelain farm sink, and then Duo pulled off Wufei’s sweater, obscuring his view of the landmarks, and tossed it to the floor. The hallway connecting the kitchen to the dining room had, Duo assured Wufei as he worked to unfasten Wufei’s belt, the original crown and baseboard moulding still intact. The dining room was empty, save for a chandelier that Duo said he was going to replace, and Wufei’s pants, casualties of Duo’s determination. The bathroom light was bright and unexpected, but it showed off the dark wood moulding and bright green tile quite well, drawing Wufei’s attention to the huge, inset bathtub at the opposite end of the room before his gaze was drawn to Duo, rummaging in a medicine cabinet for condoms and lube. The tour continued through a library, holding even more books than the living room and containing a window seat, a lumpy-looking armchair, and a chair and desk among all of the full bookshelves. Wufei, in between teasing Duo about just which of the library’s special collections were in  _ that _ room, removed the other man’s shirt and started working on his pants. There was a guest room, which Duo didn’t bother to even gesture towards as they passed it. Then again, his hands were otherwise occupied, helping Wufei work free the button fly on his jeans as they stumbled backwards.

 

They barely paused to shed their socks, balancing against the door to a linen closet, before moving onwards.

 

Finally, Duo was down to his boxer briefs and turning on the light in his bedroom, flooding the room with a soft amber glow and allowing Wufei to admire the lean planes of Duo’s chest, to catalog the handful of tattoos on the other man’s body and-

 

Duo pulled him into another kiss, and they tumbled down onto the bed, limbs tangled together, laughing and moaning into each other’s mouths as their hands explored.

 

“It’s a lovely example of the style,” Wufei informed Duo, breaking free of the kiss with a gasp as Duo’s hands edged under the waistband of Wufei’s briefs.

 

“Yeah?” Duo’s voice was full of laughter. “If you spent that whole time examining the architecture, then I suck at giving tours.”

 

Wufei licked his way down Duo’s throat, making the other man arch into him.

 

“I wasn’t referring to the house,” Wufei assured him, continuing down Duo’s torso, licking and nipping. He discovered that Duo made the most fantastic sound when Wufei teased his nipples, and indulged in tormenting Duo for several minutes while the other man worked Wufei’s briefs off of his ass and down his thighs.

 

Wufei shoved the underwear off entirely and swept his mouth across Duo’s abdomen, drawing a shuddery breath from the other man.

 

“Hm, Duo, these look a little uncomfortable,” Wufei said, sitting back on his heels and running his right hand over Duo’s boxer-briefs, tracing the sizeable bulge of the other man’s trapped cock.

 

He used his other hand to touch himself, starting with his chest and trailing his hand down until he reached his own cock. He stroked the length, leisurely tugs that ensured Duo’s entire focus was on him.

 

“Don’t you think you’d be more comfortable like this?” Wufei asked with a smirk.

 

Duo’s chuckle was dark and rough, sending a shiver down Wufei’s spine.

 

Together, they pulled Duo’s underwear off, letting his hard cock spring free and baring Duo entirely to Wufei’s hungry gaze.

 

Wufei ducked his head, eager to taste the other man. He swiped the flat of his tongue over the thick head of Duo’s cock, the salty bead of precum on his tongue every bit as intoxicating as the scent of him. Wufei made a loose fist around Duo’s girth, wondering for a moment if Duo  _ only _ bottomed, because Wufei would love to know how it felt like to ride his thick cock.

 

Wufei opened his mouth, sliding the head between his lips.

 

Duo’s hips rose, a sharp upwards rock into Wufei’s touch, before the other man managed to get control of himself.

 

“Fuck,” Duo groaned, “that feels amazing, Wufei. God, your mouth is so hot. Jesus, you’re gorgeous.”

 

Wufei gave an appreciative hum - the uneven tone of Duo’s voice only made the compliments more pleasing.

 

Duo bucked again, and then froze, holding himself perfectly still.

 

Wufei pulled back and regarded him with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Sorry,” Duo breathed, a sheepish look on his face. “It’s been- a long fucking time since anyone gave me- Sorry,” Duo cut himself off with another apology. 

 

The other man shifted, sitting up and hauling Wufei against him, kissing him with a fair amount of desperation.

 

“I’m sorry,” Duo said again when they parted. “I don’t…” he trailed off, and sighed. “I don’t want to think about him. About any of that. I just want to think about you. I’m fucking  _ trying _ and-”

 

Wufei stopped him with another kiss.

 

“You remembered to say the right name, at least,” Wufei said to him. 

 

Duo gave a mirthless chuckle and shrugged one shoulder.

 

“Yeah, well…”

 

Wufei looked at Duo’s face, taking in the faint crease between his brows, the tension around his mouth, the downward cast of his eyes.

 

He was struck with sudden inspiration.

 

“Where is your Rude Boy?” he asked.

 

“What?”

 

Wufei arched an eyebrow at him.

 

“Where,” he repeated, trailing his teeth over Duo’s jaw and making the other man groan, “do you keep your  _ toys _ ?”

 

Duo, his body already flushed with arousal, turned even more red, his face heating as his lips fell open.

 

“I, it’s- Why?”

 

“Because I’m going to fuck you with it,” Wufei informed him.

 

Duo swallowed hard, throat working and eyes going wide. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

 

“I, it’s, hang on.”  Duo moved away, climbing off the bed a little awkwardly, and Wufei watched the other man walk across the room and open the top drawer of a bureau. The furniture, Wufei realized, taking in the bed, bureau, a tall chest of drawers, and the two nightstands on either side of the bed, was a set. 

 

“I like your furniture,” Wufei commented.

 

Duo looked up, using the mirror over the bureau to glance at Wufei.

 

“It’s mission style,” Duo shrugged, “but it fits okay.”

 

Wufei nodded in agreement, and then smirked when he turned his head and noticed that the headboard had a built-in bookcase.

 

“I know,” Duo groused, finally pulling out a familiar black box. “I know. Books everywhere.”

 

Wufei lay back on the bed and watched while Duo removed the toy and methodically cleaned it. 

 

Task complete, Duo returned to the bed, climbing over Wufei’s body to straddle his hips.

 

He held the prostate massager out to Wufei, who took it and put it down on the pillow beside his head.

 

“For the record,” Duo said, before leaning down to kiss Wufei, “your cock is like a work of art. And I really want you to fuck me with that  _ too _ .”

 

“At the same time?” Wufei asked. 

 

“No. Can’t say I’m a fan of double penetration. Well, not the idea of it, at least. I’ve never tried it.”

 

“Later, then, I promise to fuck you with my cock,” Wufei said.

 

Duo smirked and kissed him again.

 

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

 

“So am I,” Wufei assured him.

 

He was in no rush to pick the Rude Boy back up, not when simply kissing Duo, uncovering all of the spots that made him writhe and moan, was this satisfying. Duo didn’t seem to be in a rush, either, giving as good as he got, practically torturing Wufei with his lips and tongue.

 

Duo seemed intent on conveying his appreciation for Wufei’s cock, tracing over the length with his tongue, gently fondling his balls, slowly, so  _ very _ slowly, taking the entire length into his mouth and sucking on it.

 

Wufei moaned at the sight of Duo’s lips pressed to his groin, of his cock completely enveloped in the wet heat of the other man’s mouth and throat, the feel of him, and the arousal in Duo’s eyes.

 

He reached towards Duo’s head and wrapped one long, thick strand of Duo’s hair around his hand, and gave a tug.

 

Duo’s eyes closed, and he groaned, the sound vibrating along the length of Wufei’s cock, and Wufei thrust upwards before he could stop himself, desperate for more. 

 

It was on the tip of his tongue to apologize, but Duo groaned  _ again _ , jaw relaxing and head tilting to accommodate the sudden movement, and Wufei moaned.

 

Duo liked to have his hair pulled and, Wufei decided with another experimental thrust of his hips, liked to have his mouth fucked. 

 

And his  _ mouth _ …

 

The man’s tongue was talented, swirling around the head and shaft of Wufei’s cock, teasing out the sensitive spots, applying suction  _ just _ so.

 

Duo’s face, however, was what really affected Wufei. The man was clearly enjoying this, eyes watching Wufei, pupils dilated so much that Wufei could only see a thin ring of color. His cheeks were flushed and his lips gleamed.

 

Wufei pushed Duo’s bangs aside, pulling the longer tendrils into his hand and tugging again.

 

Duo’s eyes closed again, and he moaned, squirming against Wufei’s legs, his cock leaving a streak of precum across Wufei’s calf.

 

As much as he was enjoying this, Wufei didn’t want to come just yet. He wanted to see Duo come first, wanted to make the other man fall apart and cry out his name.

 

Gentling his grip on Duo’s hair, Wufei used it to guide the other man away from his cock.

 

Duo released him with a frown, Wufei’s slick length falling from his lips as he sat up.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Duo asked.

 

His voice was raspy, his lips swollen.

 

“No,” Wufei assured him, and pulled him down for a kiss. He could taste a hint of himself on Duo’s tongue.

 

He rolled them, positioning Duo on the bed under him, and then released him.

 

“You were doing everything right,” Wufei said. “But,” he glanced at the Rude Boy, “I have other priorities right now.”

 

Duo snorted.

 

“You and your damn priorities,” he muttered.

 

Wufei had to sit back on his heels to look around for the lube that Duo had dropped on the bed when they first entered the bedroom.

 

Duo, unsurprisingly, took the opportunity to reach out and stroke Wufei’s cock.

 

Wufei refused to be distracted from his search, however, and found the small tube and then batted Duo’s hand away.

 

“Patience,” he told the other man.

 

“Yeah, I don’t have too much of that,” Duo assured him.

 

“I think I already figured that out,” Wufei smirked as he thumbed open the lube, and Duo’s legs immediately shifted apart.

 

Wufei used his free hand to graze over Duo’s thighs, curving his fingers so that he could drag his nails over the sensitive flesh.

 

Duo shivered, his eyes intent on Wufei’s face.

 

Wufei held his gaze as he moved towards Duo’s ass, running his thumb over Duo’s perineum and making the other man moan before he teased lower, gently pressing against Duo’s entrance.

 

Duo’s chest rose and fell unsteadily, and when Wufei pulled his hand away to squeeze lube onto his fingers, Duo swallowed hard and licked his lips.

 

It was incredibly erotic, seeing the dart of his tongue and the way his throat worked.

 

Wufei returned to the same spot, pressing one slick finger to Duo’s entrance. He could feel the other man push against him, could feel his body open, and as Wufei slipped the digit inside, Duo sighed in pleasure.

 

He took his time, slowly fucking Duo with just the one finger, working the length in and out until Duo was moving against him, clearing wanting more.

 

A second finger had Duo’s hips thrusting up, and it helped Wufei find his prostate, allowed him to stroke across the tight knot, and Duo shuddered under him.

 

“Okay?” Wufei asked.

 

“Yeah,” Duo breathed. “Fuck, yes.”

 

“Still remember my name?”

 

“Wufei,” Duo said, lips curving upwards in a slow, seductive smile. “ _ Wufei _ .”

 

He went ahead and added a third finger, making sure Duo was properly stretched. The Rude Boy wasn’t, strictly speaking, all that thick, but it was thick enough.

 

“Ready?” he asked the other man after a few more minutes of finger-fucking him.

 

Duo nodded, his eyes half-lidded and his lips parted.

 

“Yeah. Wufei,” he added with a slight smirk.

 

Wufei worked a generous amount of lube over the Rude Boy, coating the smooth silicone surface until it gleamed and easily slipped between his fingers.

 

Duo’s gaze was eager as he watched Wufei prepare the toy.

 

Wufei thumbed on the bullet vibrator at the base, setting the toy to merrily dancing in his hand.

 

“Which setting do you like best?” he asked Duo.

 

“The-” Duo had to stop and clear his throat. “The third.”

 

Wufei nodded and thumbed the button twice more, until the vibrations had changed, pulsing slightly.

 

He smoothed his hand over Duo’s spread thighs again, and then eased the Rude Boy into the tight sheath of Duo’s body.

 

Duo stayed still as Wufei slid it in, but as soon as the base of the massager nudged against Duo’s perineum, sending vibrations directly through the thin wall of skin and deep into Duo’s body, the other man clenched at the sheets and groaned.

 

“Still okay?” Wufei asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yeah. Fuck, yeah,” Duo groaned.

 

The great thing about the Rude Boy was that it was, as purported, a hands-free toy. Wufei, using his own, usually found a comfortable sitting position and rocked on it until coming. He had tried it laying on his back before, but found that he needed to hold it in place to keep it from slipping out. In either case, however, it only took a few minutes of the powerful vibrations stimulating his perineum, scrotum and prostate to give him an intense orgasm. All without ever having to touch his cock.

 

Wufei adjusted the toy a little, nestling it closer to Duo’s scrotum, and the other man whimpered in pleasure.

 

“Tell me how it feels,” Wufei suggested. He leaned over Duo’s body to lick and then suck on Duo’s left nipple. “I’ve never had a librarian review this product before.”

 

Duo chuckled, the sound turning into a groan as he shifted against the toy.

 

“Fuck, Wufei, I don’t know. It feels amazing - mind-blowing. Fucking fantastic.”

 

“Any other adjectives?” Wufei gently bit down, and Duo groaned.

 

“Breathtaking, staggering, fucking earth-shattering.”

 

Wufei chuckled and moved to kiss Duo’s mouth, caressing the other man’s lips with his tongue before thrusting inside, mimicking the earlier movements of his fingers.

 

Duo groaned in appreciation, his hands coming up to wrap around Wufei’s shoulders and hold him close.

 

Wufei could feel Duo practically quivering under him, his abdomen taut, his hips making small, reflexive jerking motions.

 

Duo’s fingers curled into Wufei’s shoulders, digging in just to the point of pain, and Wufei knew the other man was close.

 

He pulled back from the kiss, intent on seeing Duo’s face when he came.

 

“Still remember who I am?” he asked, watching Duo draw in short, shaky breaths as he rocked up, desperately seeking release.

 

“Wufei,” Duo panted. “Wufei. Wu-” His name came out a third time as a strangled, inarticulate cry as Duo climaxed, thick ropes of cum landing in stripes across his chest as his eyes squeezed shut and his body shuddered.

 

Wufei reached down and turned off the vibrator, slowly easing the Rude Boy from Duo’s limp body and then setting it to the side.

 

“Fuck,” Duo sighed, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Wufei. “That was amazing.”

 

“You used that one already,” Wufei teased.

 

Duo grinned at him, the expression sated and a little goofy.

 

Wufei leaned down and swiped his tongue across one long streak of cum on Duo’s belly. The other man shivered and one hand slid into Wufei’s hair, smoothing across his scalp, while Wufei licked away the rest of the evidence of Duo’s orgasm.

 

“Thank you,” Duo said.

 

“My pleasure,” Wufei assured him.

 

Duo chuckled.

 

“It sure as hell felt like it was  _ my _ pleasure,” he said.

 

Wufei smirked down at him.

 

“Our pleasure, then.”

 

-o-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

A/N1: So, decided to write a sequel to this. I’ve had a few people ask and, well, the mood struck me.

A/N2: Thank you always to Ro for editing. And to Kangfu-CB for Enabling.

 

Warnings: sex, language

Pairings: 2x5, 3x5, 2x3x5, Rx1, MxH

 

_ The Green Door _

Chapter Five

  
  


Wufei had had too much to drink.

 

Actually, he hadn’t had  _ enough _ to drink, because he was still unfortunately conscious.

 

It was his birthday, and Wufei was out at dinner with his mother, father and Lily Peng, a woman that Wufei could only feel pity for. After all, he seriously doubted that she had known what she was in for when Wufei’s mother had likely cornered her at the supermarket or church or wherever and invited her to join them for dinner.

 

His father had chosen the restaurant, some Brazilian steakhouse that had Lily looking more than a little green as thick cuts of meat were presented to them on skewers.

 

Wufei couldn’t help but notice that the woman was only eating vegetables, and even then was only listlessly poking at them on her plate. She was, however, doing her level best to keep up with Wufei’s drinking. They were both on their third glass of wine, and Wufei thought it was a shame they hadn’t decided to split a bottle.

 

Hell, they were only halfway through the main course. There was still time.

 

“Lily, your work as a paralegal must be so fascinating,” Wufei’s mother said.

 

Across the table, Wufei’s father cut into his steak, and a pool of red leaked from the meat.

 

Lily grimaced and resolutely looked away, a strained smile plastered on her face as she looked at Wufei’s mother.

 

“Yes,” she said, “it’s very interesting. I just finished working on a case that involved a challenge to the municipal zoning laws and the new apartment complex off of the interstate.”

 

It didn’t sound at all interesting to Wufei, but then again, that was why he hadn’t gone to law school. 

 

“And you enjoy being a paralegal?” Wufei asked after his mother gave him a meaningful glare.

 

“It’s nice. I’m going to law school at night, though. Being a paralegal pays the bills right now, and I’m gaining a lot of valuable experience.”

 

“That’s smart,” Wufei said, and then realized how patronizing that sounded when his father repeated the same thing.

 

Lily shrugged and drained her glass.

 

“And you, Wufei? Your mother said that you’re an entrepreneur.”

 

Wufei smirked, earning a grimace from his father.

 

“Yes, I am. Long Meilan and I own a store together. She’s an excellent partner.”

 

“Oh, Meilan! We see each other at the gym sometimes. Her and her girlfriend - Hilde? They’re so cute together.”

 

Wufei couldn’t help but look a little smug in the face of his parents’ disapproving looks. 

 

“What kind of store?” Lily prompted.

 

Wufei’s mother jumped in before Wufei could ruin the family’s reputation.

 

“Lily, you volunteer at the animal shelter, don’t you?” 

 

The woman frowned slightly, and shook her head in denial.

 

“Oh, no. I’m allergic to dogs. And my cousin had a cat that bit me when we were little - I still have the scars on my arm - and I don’t care much for them either.”

 

“I have a cat,” Wufei gleefully informed her, smirking into his wine glass and then frowning himself when he noticed it was empty.

 

He looked around for the waiter, but the man was nowhere in sight.

 

“Yes, but that cat is getting so old. She’ll be dead any day now, I’m sure,” Wufei’s mother said, either unaware or uncaring about how her words came across.

 

Both Lily and Wufei stared at her.

 

“Maybe  _ you _ should go to night school, like she does,” Wufei’s father gestured towards Lily with his knife. “At least she’s trying to make something of her life.”

 

Wufei sighed and settled back into his chair.

 

_ Here we go again _ .

 

“I think it’s wonderful that Wufei and Meilan are in business together,” Lily said, surprising Wufei.

 

“It’s not wonderful. It’s stupid, and after they lose all of their money, what will happen? She’ll have to go back to her family and beg them to forgive her for being such a disappointment. And  _ he _ ,” his father snarled at Wufei, “will expect me to just overlook the fact that he’s made a complete mess of his life.”

 

Wufei drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

 

He wasn’t going to do this here, not now. Not tonight.

 

The waiter appeared, and reached for both Lily and Wufei’s empty glasses.

 

“More wine?” the man asked.

 

“Please,” they said at the same time.

 

It was the last word anyone said, even though the meal lasted for another half-hour. 

 

When the waiter came back to inquire about their feelings on dessert, Lily was quick to demur.

 

“Oh, no. I’m so full,” she said. “I couldn’t eat another bite.”

 

Wufei sincerely hoped she went home and ate something, as she had barely taken a  _ single _ bite of her meal. 

 

“So am I,” he agreed.

 

“Four cheesecakes,” Wufei’s father said, ignoring them.

 

Another half-hour, during which Wufei angrily ate forkful after forkful of a cake that was infuriatingly good and Lily again listlessly poked at her plate.

 

Wufei’s father made a show of paying the check, and then it was over.

 

“Oh, you two should split a cab home,” Wufei’s mother suggested as they gathered their coats and headed for the door. “I know Wufei had a lovely time with you tonight, Lily. We hope to see you again.” She stood on her toes to press a kiss to Wufei’s cheek.

 

Wufei glared at her, but she simply smiled brightly, and then she and Wufei’s father walked out of the restaurant arm-in-arm.

 

“I can call an Uber,” Wufei sighed.

 

“Fine,” Lily said, voice dull and the fake smile finally gone from her face.

 

They stood in awkward silence together for ten minutes until their car arrived.

 

Cramming into the backseat together, Wufei made sure to keep a respectable amount of space between them. The last thing he wanted to do was crowd the clearly miserable woman.

 

“Do you want-”

 

“I’m not going home with you,” Lily interrupted him. “I only did this so my mom would leave me alone for the next two weeks about finding some nice Chinese guy. And you’re- you’re handsome, okay, but you’re not my type, and I’m not going to sleep with you. Even if it is your birthday.”

 

Wufei was startled into a laugh, and Lily looked at him like he was going insane.

 

“I just wanted to ask if you want to give the driver your address so he can drop you off first,” Wufei clarified.

 

Lily flushed.

 

“Oh.”

 

The rest of the ride was uneventful, and when the driver pulled to a stop in front of Lily’s apartment, Wufei turned to her.

 

“I’m sorry. Tonight was terrible, and you deserved better than that. Certainly better than me. Or my family.”

 

Lily looked slightly mollified.

 

“Meilan and I own  _ The Green Door _ ,” he said, in a sudden and overwhelming moment of  _ fuck it _ . 

 

“The- the sex shop?” Lily asked, eyes wide.

 

Wufei nodded.

 

“My father is convinced we’re going to go out of business any second - we aren’t - and my mother thinks I’m doing it just to make her die of shame. And I’m bisexual.”

 

“Wow.  _ Wow _ . And I thought I was rebelling when I went to my senior prom with Chad Brown.” Lily laughed and shook her head. “No wonder your mom keeps trying to pimp you out.”

 

Wufei sighed. “It’s only March, and you’re the tenth girl she’s tried to set me up with this year.”

 

Lily winced.

 

“Ouch.” She cleared her throat and held out her hand. Warily, Wufei shook it. “It was nice to meet you,” Lily said. “Good luck with your life.”

 

Wufei smirked.

 

“You too.”

 

She got out of the car, and Wufei leaned back against his seat and sighed.

 

“Where to?” the driver asked. 

 

Wufei sighed again, and looked at the time.

 

It was almost ten, which meant that the store was closed. He wondered if Meilan and Hilde felt like meeting him for a drink. Wondered if Trowa was free.

 

“ _ Hop’s Place _ ,” Wufei decided. 

 

He sent a text to his friends, suggesting they were all terrible humans who had left him alone to suffer through dinner with his parents on his birthday, and saying that they could make it up to him by meeting him at the bar and helping him get embarrassingly drunk.

 

Meilan texted back a moment later.

 

**_We’ll come for one drink. ONE._ **

 

Trowa’s text was more promising.

 

**_Only if I get to tuck you in after._ **

 

Wufei smirked and sent back a response.

 

**_I was going to insist on it, actually._ **

 

Trowa sent back a winking emoji face, and then a suggestion that gave Wufei pause.

 

**_Invite your librarian. I want to meet him_ ** .

 

Wufei had spent the night with Duo on Tuesday, and it had been unexpectedly pleasant to wake up beside him, even more so when Duo gave him a blowjob first thing that morning  _ and _ insisted on making him a breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and coffee before he left for work. They had texted a few times on Wednesday, had made tentative plans to meet for lunch on Sunday, but Wufei hadn’t told Duo that Thursday was his birthday.

 

He wondered…

 

Part of him was convinced that introducing Trowa to Duo was the quickest way to send Duo running far and fast in the other direction, but part of him was incredibly curious about the potential dynamic between the two men.

 

And Wufei was just drunk enough to let his curiosity win out.

 

He texted Duo.

 

**_I’m going to Hop’s Place with a few friends to celebrate my birthday. Want to join us?_ **

 

Wufei was already inside the bar, already nursing a pint of  _ Ringmaster Red Ale _ , when his phone buzzed and Duo’s name flashed across the screen.

 

**_I’d love to. But I didn’t know it was your birthday. Do you take rain checks on gifts? Or am I going to have to take twenty minutes to make you a macaroni picture frame before I come?_ **

 

Wednesday was apparently craft day at the library, and yesterday Duo had sent Wufei a few photos of some of the more inventive, and move tragic, attempts to decorate picture frames.

 

**_Rain checks are acceptable. But I can think of a few hands-on gifts you can give me if you insist._ **

 

The door to the bar opened, and Meilan and Hilde walked in, clearly in the middle of an argument about something.

 

**_Sounds good. I’ll be there in ten minutes._ **

 

Wufei put his phone down after reading Duo’s text, and looked up at the two women with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Okay,” Meilan said as she sat down, shooting Hilde a glare, “tell us how your date with Lily went.”

 

Wufei scowled.

 

“How do you two know about that?”

 

Hilde grinned.

 

“Last night at the gym. I spotted her while she was doing some weight training, and she mentioned it. C’mon, it was a total disaster, wasn’t it? Who ruined it - your mom or your dad?”

 

A waiter appeared and took their orders, giving Wufei a moment to relive the travesty that dinner had been.

 

“Both of them,” he growled. “Both of them ruined it.”

 

“Damnit,” Meilan muttered. “You don’t think one of them ruined it  _ more _ than the other one did, though, do you?”

 

Wufei frowned, but then his wine-addled brain caught on.

 

He sighed.

 

This was a game that Meilan and Hilde played from time to time, wagering just how awful Wufei’s family dinners were and trying to guess which of his parents made the evening a total disaster.

 

“Is Lily a vegetarian?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. Actually, I think she’s a vegan,” Meilan answered.

 

Wufei snorted.

 

“Then my father ruined it the most. He’s the one who picked a steakhouse for dinner.”

 

“Ouch,” Hilde winced. “And Lily’s so great.”

 

Wufei had to nod. Her little speech in the Uber had intrigued him. Too bad his parents had ruined any chance of them ever dating.

 

Meilan and HIlde’s drinks arrived, Meilan with her customary vodka-tonic and Hilde with her equally predictable vodka-cranberry. Hilde offered Meilan a salute, and Meilan accepted it with a smirk.

 

“So, Trowa mentioned that you might have met someone,” Meilan said.

 

Wufei sighed.

 

Of course Trowa hadn’t kept his mouth shut about Duo.

 

Then again, Wufei had been the one to text Trowa on Wednesday morning to brag about the librarian making him breakfast after a phenomenal night - and morning - in bed.

 

“I might have,” Wufei agreed.

 

Hilde rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh, come on. Tell us about him. Or is it a her?”

 

“It’s a him,” Trowa said, walking up to the table with a smirk.

 

Wufei hadn’t even noticed him come into the bar.

 

The taller man smirked in the face of Wufei’s glower, and bent down to press a quick kiss to Wufei’s lips.

 

“Happy Birthday,” Trowa said.

 

“Thanks,” Wufei grumbled. It hadn’t, up to that point, been all that happy. “You know, my mother tried to tell Lily that it wasn’t a problem that she didn’t like cats because Nataku would probably  _ die _ soon?”

 

Hilde stared at him, and Meilan choked on her drink.

 

Trowa just smirked and sat down beside Wufei, throwing his arm across the back of Wufei’s chair and shaking his head.

 

“Your mother is unbelievable,” Trowa said.

 

“That’s one word for it,” Meilan muttered.

 

“So, back to this  _ guy _ ,” Hilde said with an eyebrow waggle. “Tell us about him.”

 

Wufei shrugged.

 

“He’s… nice.”

 

“Oh, wow,  _ nice _ . That’s a ringing endorsement,” Hilde muttered.

 

“You used a few other words to describe him to  _ me _ ,” Trowa smirked. “Let me pull out my phone and-”

 

Wufei grabbed Trowa’s hand before he could reach for the phone.

 

He remembered, all too well, what he had said about Duo. The unnecessary detail he had gone into when describing Duo’s excellent fellatio techniques. The photo of the eggs he had sent.

 

“He’s more than nice,” Wufei snarled. “He’s- he’s here,” Wufei concluded, looking up to see the man in question enter the bar.

 

He couldn’t help but smile as Duo’s gaze scanned the dim interior before landing on them, couldn’t help the way his pulse seemed to flutter when Duo smiled back at him, the expression wide and open, lighting up his entire face.

 

“Wait- wait, what?” Hilde looked from Wufei to Duo. “Duo? You- your guy is  _ Duo _ ?”

 

“You know him?” Wufei asked, looking away from the man approaching and to the short-haired woman instead.

 

Hilde snorted a laugh.

 

“Of course I know him. He was the one guy I ever fucked. We went to high school together. He’s one of my best friends. Meilan knows him.”

 

Wufei looked at the other woman, who nodded.

 

“He’s been over to our house a few times, yeah.”

 

“What, seriously?”

 

The two women smirked at him, but then Duo arrived at their table and Hilde stood up to hug him.

 

Duo looked a little confused to see the two women, whom he apparently knew, but his confused look turned into a slight frown when he looked over at Wufei and Trowa. Trowa, with his arm across the back of Wufei’s chair and a smug smirk on his face.

 

“Hey,” Duo said cautiously. “You, uh, you all know each other?”

 

Wufei nodded slowly, and it felt like all of his drinks were very suddenly catching up with him as Duo sat down in the open seat between Wufei and Meilan.

 

Duo’s eyes flicked over to Trowa.

 

The auburn-haired man held out his hand, the one not on the back of Wufei’s chair.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Trowa.”

 

“Duo,” he said, and shook the proffered hand.

 

Trowa continued to smirk.

 

“Wufei’s said a lot about you,” Trowa said, not even wincing when Wufei stomped on his foot under the table. “You’re a librarian?”

 

“Yeah. I am. He hasn’t mentioned you, though.” There was the slightest hint of irritation to Duo’s voice.

The waiter came by to take their drink orders.

 

“I’ll have what he’s having,” Trowa gestured towards Wufei’s drink, which he surely recognized as one of his own company’s beers.

 

Duo glanced at the menu on the table.

 

“You’ve got the  _ Three Ring Lager _ on draft?” he asked.

 

The waiter nodded.

 

“Of course,” he sighed, glaring at Trowa, who made it a point of ensuring that  _ all _ of his company’s beers were on tap at  _ Hop’s Place _ .

 

“One of those, then,” Duo decided.

 

“So,” Hilde asked as soon as the waiter walked away, “how did you and Wufei meet?”

 

The long-haired man froze for a moment, eyes cutting over to Wufei even as his cheeks turned pink.

 

“The library,” Wufei lied for him.

 

“The library?” Trowa echoed, smirking. He, of course, knew the truth. “What were you doing there?”

 

“Getting a book,” Wufei ground out.

 

Trowa nodded solemnly, as if he wasn’t silently laughing his ass off.

 

“Well, as far as rebound dates go, I’m thinking you’re definitely winning out over that idiot Zechs is running around with,” Hilde said.

 

Duo scowled, and Wufei arched an eyebrow at him.

 

“It’s nothing. It’s- Look, it’s your birthday. Talking about my ex is like the worst thing we could do to celebrate it.”

 

Meilan snorted, and took a long sip of her drink.

 

“Not as bad as the family dinner Wufei just survived.”

 

Duo arched an eyebrow at him, and Wufei sighed.

 

“My family is… difficult.”

 

“Understatement,” Trowa and Meilan muttered at the same time.

 

“How so?” Duo asked, seemingly genuinely interested and concerned. 

 

With another sigh, Wufei launched into the abbreviated version of why his family was  _ difficult _ . The retelling of his family saga - with interjections from Hilde, Meilan and Trowa - carried them all through several rounds of drinks and two breaks for shots of tequila.

 

It wasn’t until he had finished by recounting the absolute disaster that his birthday dinner had been that Wufei realized how late it was. That realization was immediately followed by another - he was drinking water.

 

At some point, someone had had the good sense to make him switch from beer to water. He had no idea who it had been, but he was grateful as he took a lengthy sip.

 

“Well,  _ some _ of us have to open the store tomorrow,” Meilan said as she rose to her feet.

 

Hilde paid for their drinks, and then the two women walked around the table and kissed Wufei on the cheek, wishing him happy birthday, and then said their goodbyes.

 

Leaving Duo, Wufei and Trowa.

 

Duo, who Wufei couldn’t help but think looked incredibly handsome. Wufei loved the way the other man’s mouth, even when in a resting position, had the faintest upward curve to it. As if Duo was always ready to laugh or smile. And his eyes, flashing between blue and violet, were intoxicating when he fixed his gaze on Wufei, as he was now.

 

Trowa, whose tall, lean body radiated heat, and whose shoulder was especially comfortable against Wufei’s cheek. He smelled nice too. That same scent that Wufei always identified with Trowa, crisp and clean, with the slightest hint of lemongrass.

 

“He’s pretty far gone,” Duo said, still looking at Wufei.

 

“I know. I’m sure he had a bottle of wine when he was with his parents. and he had, what - two, three beers before you switched him over to water?” Trowa’s voice rumbled pleasantly against Wufei. 

 

It would be nice to sleep just like this, leaning against Trowa, watched over by Duo.

 

“Shitty way to spend a birthday,” Duo muttered, raising his glass to sip from it.

 

“It’s not shitty,” Wufei argued. “It’s perfect. Spending it with you two.”

 

Duo’s eyes widened and finally left Wufei’s face, glancing over to Trowa.

 

Wufei felt Trowa chuckle, and smiled slightly in response. Trowa didn’t laugh enough, and when he did, his entire face transformed.

 

“He gets like this when he’s drunk,” Trowa said. “Any minute now, he’s going to proposition both of us and-”

 

“That’s a good idea,” Wufei interrupted. “You two. And me. Me too. Us three,” he finally decided. “We should-”

 

“We should get you home,” Trowa concluded, cutting Wufei short. “Before you pass out.”

 

Wufei frowned.

 

“I’m not going to pass out. I’m not tired. But home - that’s a good idea. Let’s go home.” Wufei remembered what his mother had said earlier, to Lily, about Nataku dying soon. “You’re okay with cats, aren’t you?” he asked Duo.

 

The other man nodded cautiously.

 

“Yeah? Not as like… sexual partners, though. But as… pets?”

 

“Good. I have a cat. She’s not going to die soon, though. She’s only eight. She wouldn’t bite you. Unless you deserved it.”

 

Duo looked on the verge of bursting into laughter, but he nodded solemnly.

 

“I’ll try not to deserve it, then,” he said.

 

“Good. Good. Let’s go home.”

 

“I walked here. Any chance you drove?” Trowa asked Duo.

 

“Yeah, I did. I don’t know where he lives, though. We just started dating and-”

 

“I can give you directions. Here, help him up while I settle our bill.”

 

Trowa shifted away from Wufei, who scowled up at him until he felt Duo’s arms around him, pulling him to his feet.

 

“Hey,” Wufei said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Duo’s chin.

 

“Hey, yourself, Birthday Boy,” Duo responded.

 

Wufei grinned, and Duo rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re such a lush,” Duo muttered, his voice fond and his lips tilted up into a smile. 

 

Wufei wanted to kiss his smile. He liked the way Duo’s smile felt against his mouth.

 

He closed the space between them and did just that, sighing in pleasure when Duo kissed him back, his smile slowly melting away as his lips parted and their tongues met.

 

“Alright, you two, let’s not start making out like horny teenagers,” Trowa said.

 

Wufei pulled away from Duo and frowned up at Trowa.

 

“That was just one kiss. That wasn’t making out. You kissed me earlier,” he added. “No one complained then.”

 

Duo cleared his throat.

 

“Um, I think we should get you home, Wufei,” he said, no longer looking at Wufei, his lips no longer curved into any kind of smile.

 

The two men escorted Wufei out of the bar, and Duo helped him into the front passenger seat while Trowa climbed into the back.

 

Wufei closed his eyes as Duo drove, listening to Trowa’s familiar, soothing baritone voice deliver directions, and he couldn’t help but wonder what Trowa’s voice would sound like as he cried out Duo’s name in ecstasy.

 

-o-

  
  
  
  



End file.
